Schizophrenia
by HigureTsukiyo
Summary: AU : Schizophrène!Kurt. Kurt n'est jamais retourné à McKinley. Il a préféré rester à Dalton et s'est fait une place. Mais Kurt a des secrets qu'il ne peut partager qu'avec Blaine, son meilleur ami, tout va bien , jusqu'au jour ou Sebastian Smythe arrive avec ses sourires en coin et son assurance à toute épreuve. Mention de Kurt/Jeff. Kurt/Sebastian. Blaine/Alexander.


Schizophrenia

So, yeah ! I'm back :D

Cet OS m'est venu (comme souvent) parce que j'avais besoin d'extérioriser certains sentiments à propos d'une personne. La Schizophrénie est une maladie et elle peut être parfois destructrice lorsque la personne malade ne cherche pas vraiment à être sous contrôle (je ne pense pas qu'il faudrait enfermer ces personnes, mais qu'il faut juste qu'ils fassent attention, parce que malheureusement, dans certains cas, c'est grave.)

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, les personnages non plus, la chanson ne m'appartient pas, bref, la seule chose qui est à moi est le tournant de l'histoire D :

Rating : M , au cas ou

Pairing : Kurt/Sebastian ; Kurt/Jeff ; Blaine/Alexander ; Kurt/Blaine!Friendship.

Résumé : AU : Kurt n'est jamais reparti à McKinley. Il a préféré rester à Dalton ou il s'est vite fait une place, où il a enfin trouver quelqu'un pour partager ses plus sombres secrets. Un meilleur ami du nom de Blaine Anderson. Leur relation est parfaite, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sebastian qui va semer la zizanie avec son sourire en coin et sa confiance à toute épreuve.

* * *

**Dalton Académie pour garçon de Westerville, 2011**

Jalousie  


" A silver plated numbing gum  
And Jesus resting on my thumb  
A hard to reach malaria  
I've got the mood that seems to scare ya  
I'm paranoid, self destroyed "

(Une gencive plaquée argentée engourdie

Et Jésus se repose sur mon pouce.

Un paludisme difficile à atteindre.

J'ai une humeur qui semble t'effrayer.

Je suis paranoïaque, auto destructeur.)

Blaine se prit la tête entre les mains. Sebastian commençait vraiment à lui prendre la tête. Il avait envie de lui écraser sa putain de tête de suricate à la con, d'en faire de la pâté pour chat dégueulasse et de la donner à un chat errant qui le régurgiterait. Voilà, c'était dit, enfin, c'était pensé. C'était pareil.

Il vivait bien avant que cet idiot ne rentre dans sa vie et celle de Kurt. Il était heureux. Certes, Kurt ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé, le châtain ne le considérait que comme un meilleur ami, mais il y avait toujours Alexander qui se faisait un malin plaisir de rendre le bouclé complètement dingue.

Alexander... Blaine rougit en pensant à lui. Là où Kurt était autrefois un bébé pingouin (selon ses propres mots, Blaine n'avait jamais vraiment été d'accord sur ce point) Alexander était... Comment dire ? Alexander était simplement l'incarnation même du mot sexy et il le savait.

Blaine s'était contenté de ça, quelques instants perdus dans les bras d'Alexander, tout était parfait, sauf qu'il avait fallu que Sebastian Smythe se mette en travers de son chemin.

Sebastian n'était pas stupide, c'était un connard de première, mais un connard intelligent et il avait bien déchiffré Blaine (même si le bouclé niait constamment, question de fierté mal placée). Il savait. Il savait que Blaine était fou amoureux de Kurt et Sebastian passait son temps à le lui rappeler. Il détestait ça. Il avait tant envie de lui balancer la vérité en pleine figure, pour mettre un coup dans l'égo de ce pervers, toutefois, il ne le faisait pas, parce que dire la vérité revenait à perdre son meilleur ami et son amant devenu plus qu'occasionnel.

* * *

**Dalton Académie pour garçon de Westerville, 2010**

L'arrivée

" Believe me lord I'm sorry  
I've got the mood that seems to bury ya  
I've got the nightmare called...  
Schizophrenia "

(Crois moi Seigneur, je suis désolé.

J'ai une humeur qui semble t'enterrer.

Je souffre du cauchemar appelé

Schizophrénie.)

Blaine n'oserait jamais l'avouer. Il n'oserait jamais avouer que Kurt avait réussi à lui voler son coeur à l'instant même ou leurs yeux s'étaient croisés. Comment aurait-il pu? Bien sûr, son coeur s'emballait à chaque fois que le châtain souriait, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lancer une remarque cinglante, à chaque fois que leurs doigts se frôlaient.

"-Ici la Terre, Houston ! Répondez !

Blaine sursauta, il nia bien entendu le fait qu'il venait de crier -comme une jeune demoiselle en détresse, très classe- en voyant le visage de Wes a à peine deux centimètres du sien.

-WES!

-Encore sur la planète Kurt? Se moqua David en prenant place aux côtés de l'asiatique.

-Non, marmonna Blaine en laissant son regard tomber sur son mug de café, la tête baissée.

-Arrête deux secondes, soupira Wes. On sait tous que tu en pinces pour lui depuis qu'il est venu nous espionner. Et après des semaines à vous tourner autour, il arrive ici ! A Dalton! C'est ta chance mec !

-Premièrement, je te trouve un peu trop enthousiaste Wes, pour un hétéro j'entends, deuxièmement, je ne vais pas profiter de l'arrivée de Kurt pour tenter quelque chose, il n'a pas besoin d'un petit-ami maintenant...

_Il n'a même pas vraiment besoin de moi._

-Et de quoi a t-il besoin hein? S'enquit David.

-D'un mentor, répondit le bouclé avec conviction."

Les deux membres du conseil des Warblers échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient tout les deux que Blaine éviterait le sujet s'il essayait de creuser plus profondément et de le faire changer d'avis. Ils espéraient simplement qu'il ne serait pas trop tard pour Blaine. Après tout, Dalton comptait son lot d'adolescents gays et Kurt n'était vraiment pas mal -en toute objectivité hétérosexuelle, bien sûr.

* * *

La rencontre

"I cry. I cry and I don't know why  
The fever becomes my home  
I cry. I cry and I don't know why  
The fever becomes my home  
Becomes my hoooommme  
Becomes my-he-ya-he-ya-he-y home"

(Je pleure, je pleure et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

La fièvre devient ma maison.

Je pleure, je pleure et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

La fièvre devient ma maison.

Devient ma maisooooooon.

Devient ma he ya he ya he y maison.)

Blaine faisait de son mieux pour cacher son béguin. Kurt était déjà à Dalton depuis un mois, jusque là, le bouclé s'était montré amical, il profitait une fois de temps en temps d'une étreinte, d'un baiser sur la joue, d'une main dans la sienne, mais tout ça était purement platonique, ça lui allait. Kurt semblait encore troublé, traumatisé par son expérience à McKinley, c'est à dire, par David Karofsky. Dieu que Blaine détestait ce garçon !

Certains Warblers commençaient à se poser des questions :

"Blaine, ne me dit pas qu'il n'y a rien entre vous. Vous passez votre temps à prendre des cafés ensemble ! Vous allez au cinéma ensemble, vous êtes comme des siamois. On ne pas voir l'un sans l'autre." lui avait dit Nick par exemple.

Blaine ne voulait pas que ses amis découvrent ses véritables pensées à propos de son meilleur ami, alors, il avait fait ce qui lui paraissait être une idée judicieuse. Il avait poussé la chansonnette dans un GAP pour faire la cour à un type nommé Jeremiah. Une idée stupide, embarrassante, il était certain qu'il entendrait parler de cette histoire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais au moins, les autres avaient cessé de lui prendre la tête avec Kurt, surtout parce que Blaine avait eu l'air d'avoir le cœur tellement brisé par le rejet du blond. Une façade. Il s'en moquait totalement.

Tout allait bien après ça. Blaine se contentait d'observer Kurt, il s'amusait à faire rougir le châtain de temps à autre, mais tout cela restait innocent. Il attendait son heure, c'était ce qu'il se répétait pour se rassurer et ne pas faire face à l'horrible vérité : il était terrifié.

Et puis, tout changea. Blaine ne comprit qu'à cet instant son erreur.

"-J'ai un rendez-vous ! S'exclama joyeusement Kurt.

Un rendez-quoi...?!

-Tu as...

-Un rendez-vous Blaine !

Kurt sautillait de joie à présent et maudit soit-il, parce que Blaine sentait son coeur se brisé et que malgré ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté du châtain quand il était si heureux.

-C'est génial Kurt! Avec qui...?

-Jeff ! Il m'a proposé ça tout à l'heure. Il m'emmène dîner ce soir... Oh mon Dieu ! Que vais-je mettre?! Il faut que tu m'aides Blaine !

-B-bien sûr. Dans tous les cas, je suis sûr que ... Tout se passera bien.

-C'est mon premier rendez-vous Blaine ! Il faut que ce soit parfait. Et si... Et s'il ne me trouve pas... A son goût? Soupira Kurt en s'asseyant sur le lit du bouclé.

-Kurt, s'il t'a proposé de sortir, c'est qu'il te trouve parfaitement à son goût.

-Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas si... Il va m'embrasser hein?-Quoi?

-C'est un premier rendez vous! On va dîner et ensuite il va probablement m'embrasser ! Mais je ne sais pas embrasser Blaine !

Et tout changea définitivement. Blaine n'aurait sûrement pas vu le changement s'il n'avait pas connu le châtain si bien, il ne l'aurait pas vu quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais il était là. Kurt semblait terrifié une seconde auparavant et même s'il portait toujours un masque de peur, son regard était plus malicieux, presque moqueur.

-Kurt?

-Blaine, que vais-je faire s'il m'embrasse?

Le ton dans sa voix n'était pas tout à fait le même non plus. Légèrement plus grave. Sa posture était plus ... Bestial? Etait-ce possible?

Blaine se laissa tomber sur son lit aux côtés de son meilleur ami et se mit à réfléchir. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était fréquent. Kurt avait parfois des absences, elles ne duraient pas longtemps non, mais elles étaient là et il y avait ensuite cette voix, plus envoutante encore, ce regard qui semblait vous transpercer, vous traverser, chercher des réponses toujours plus profondément et les obtenir, comme si Kurt sondait les âmes des personnes qui l'entouraient.

-Tu as remarqué donc. Tu te demandes ce qu'il se passe, annonça calmement Kurt.

N'était-il pas en pleine crise une minute avant à peine? C'était quoi cette histoire?

-Blaine, regarde moi.

Il ne voulait pas, il ne comprenait plus vraiment. Ce ton, cette assurance. Kurt se décrivait comme un bébé pingouin pourtant, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de bébé pingouin. Blaine releva la tête et son regard se plongea dans celui de son ami.

Bestialité. Encore une fois.

-Tu l'aimes.

Un ton froid. Posé.

-Q-quoi?

-Tu l'aimes, Kurt. Tu aimes Kurt.

_Je t'aime, _rectifia mentalement Blaine.

-Tu es très mignon, mais tu te poses trop de question. Tu as voulu jouer aux mentors et il te file entre les doigts. Tu as perdu tes chances.

-Je ne ...

-Tu comprendras un jour. Aller ! J'ai un rendez-vous à préparer, ne t'en fais pas, j'essaierai de mordre Jeff s'il l'embrasse."

Un rire presque machiavélique, puis le silence. Et Blaine ne comprenait toujours rien. Pourquoi Kurt parlait-il de lui à la troisième personne? Pourquoi était-il tout à coup si différent? Et Jeff... Il l'avait presque oublié ! Jeff qui ... Il va l'embrasser ! Toute la situation lui donna la migraine, la jalousie le rongeait, l'inquiétude, l'incompréhension, c'était beaucoup trop et il ne pouvait pas arrêter son cerveau de fonctionner à vive allure.

_Tu as perdu tes chances. _

* * *

Que le spectacle commence

"And I love it when you're holding me  
You have a gentle way of calming  
I haven't felt that way since 1993,  
When my mother held me  
I bet you're waiting for a long sob story  
Of how I was mistreated again  
No, but no, I wasn't built that way  
I was strong and desperately brave,  
And I didn't mean to scareya..."

(Et j'aime quand tu me serres contre toi.

Tu as une façon douce d'apaiser.

Je ne me suis pas senti ainsi depuis 1993.

Lorsque ma mère me serrait contre elle.

Je parie que tu t'attends à entendre la longue histoire triste,

de l'époque ou j'étais maltraité une fois encore.

Non, mais non, je n'ai pas été construit comme ça.

J'étais fort, et désespérément courageux.

Et je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.)

_J'essaierai de mordre Jeff s'il l'embrasse. _

Apparemment, tout était dans le terme "essayer". Blaine fulminait. Il crevait intérieurement. En façade, il était heureux pour son meilleur ami, parce qu'ils n'étaient que ça. Des amis. Mais en son for intérieur, il était en train de mourir de jalousie.

_Tu es très mignon, mais tu te poses trop de question. Tu as voulu jouer aux mentors et il te file entre les doigts. Tu as perdu tes chances._

"-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi nerveux ! Continua d'expliquer Kurt de sa voix cristalline. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec Karofsky , rien du tout ! Il a attendu qu'on soit devant ma porte, il m'a embrassé et il m'a souhaité bonne nuit. Et tu sais quoi? Ce matin, il m'a apporté mon café, Blaine ! C'est tellement mignon !

_C'est tellement mignon que tu as oublié que c'est notre truc , tu prends ton café avec moi. Pas avec Jeff. _

-Blaine? Tu m'écoutes?

-O-oui, je suis vraiment content pour toi, après la discussion qu'on a eu hier, je m'inquiétai un peu.

-Oh, comme je le disais, j'ai été stupide ! Mais tu es sûr que ça va? Tu as l'air ailleurs.

-C-ce n'est rien, je me demandai juste... Kurt, tu étais étrange hier.

Encore un changement, Kurt ressemblait à une biche, face à face avec une voiture sur une route. Ça ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais c'était assez pour que Blaine devine que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

-J'étais nerveux, ça me rend étrange ,désolé pour ça."

Le bouclé aurait aimé pouvoir prolonger la discussion, mais Jeff choisit ce moment précis pour les interrompre, le baiser chaste qu'il partagea avec Kurt fût suffisant, il avait la nausée.

_Tu as voulu jouer aux mentors et il te file entre les doigts. Tu as perdu tes chances._

"Schizophrenia"

(Schizophrénie)

Blaine dû voir Kurt et Jeff se bécoter, se tenir la main et rire ensemble durant deux mois, c'était difficile, il ressentait une douleur dans la poitrine à chaque fois, mais il faisait toujours bonne figure. Après deux semaines de relation, Kurt avait commencé à diviser son temps plus équitablement et c'était toujours plus simple lorsque le châtain lui accordait de son temps pour aller prendre un café ou bien pour se faire des marathons. Comme avant.

Ce soir là, ils étaient sensés regarder le premier Seigneur des Anneaux, en version longue, s'il vous plaît, et Blaine sautillait déjà d'impatience. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et même s'il détestait se faire appeler "Hobbit", il adorait littéralement l'œuvre et ne pouvait plus attendre de partager ça avec son meilleur ami.

Blaine se rendit donc dans la chambre de Kurt et frappa avant d'entrer, ils avaient pris l'habitude de rentrer simplement comme ça, parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à cacher. Le bouclé fronça les sourcils en voyant Kurt faire les cent pas. Il avait l'air furieux, une aura sombre se dégageait de lui, presque effrayante, intimidante.

"-Kurt?

Les yeux rouges. Kurt avait donc pleuré. Pourtant, il n'y avait plus de larmes. Juste cette détermination.

-Kurt? Répéta t-il.

-Il a été stupide.

-Qui, qui a été stupide?

-Kurt. Il pensait pouvoir continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était.

-De quoi parles-tu? Pourquoi... Pourquoi parles-tu de toi même à la troisième personne? Kurt, que ce passe t-il? C'est Jeff?

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris? Ricana Kurt. Tu es aveugle ou bien tu le fais exprès?

-Kurt...

-Laisse tomber. Je n'ai pas le temps de régler ça. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. M'enfin, sois rassuré : Jeff n'est plus de la partie, tu n'auras plus à les voir se dévorer le visage. Dieu que je hais ça. Je me dis que toi, tu serais sûrement plus doué. Carrément même . Vu le désastre qu'a été la fête de Berry.

Oh, il l'avait oublié celle ci. Un autre plan : se faire passer pour un hétéro. Mauvaise idée.

-T'avais l'air doué. Elle en a même oublié Finnocence. C'est un exploit.

-Kurt...

-Il te voulait tu sais, mais t'as vraiment été stupide toi aussi. Vous seriez peut être bien ensemble, bête comme vous êtes.

-Je...

-T'es vraiment adorable, on dirait un gosse paumé. Je , je , je , Kurt, t'as perdu ton vocabulaire? C'est vraiment con, parce que t'es franchement mon genre. T'es canon en plus et je suis sûr que t'es puceau. C'est encore mieux. C'est comme ça que je les préfère.

-T'es vraiment grossier ! C'est pas la peine de te cacher derrière ça tu sais, tu peux aussi être triste ou en colère.

-Oh je ne suis rien de tout ça.

-C'est ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais je suis ton meilleur ami. Je te connais.

-Non, tu connais Kurt, tu ne veux toujours pas piger hein?

-Mais piger quoi?

-Je ne suis pas lui.

Blaine avait du mal à entendre cette vérité. Sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva pourtant propulsé sur le lit du châtain et celui ci l'encerclait. Il était pris au piège.

-As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une fois embrassé un garçon Blaine?

-O-oui.

-Menteur, se moqua Kurt. Ce n'est pas grave, tu avais l'air doué. Je n'imagine même pas ce que ça donnera quand tu auras un peu d'expérience.

-K-kurt...

Il était trop proche. C'était intoxicant. Il ne pouvait plus se concentrer. Il ne sentait plus que Kurt, son corps si proche du sien. Il voyait plus que Kurt, ses lèvres si proches des siennes, c'était beaucoup trop.

-Je m'appelle Alexander, susurra t-il à Blaine avant que Blaine n'obtienne enfin ce qu'il voulait, après tout ces mois d'attente. Enfin ! Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Kurt, d'Alex.

Il voulait arrêter, poser des questions. Alexander? De quoi parlait-on? De qui parlait-on? Mais ces lèvres savaient faire la conversation, c'était certain. Et .. OH ! Cette langue, il pouvait enfin goûter au plaisir qu'était d'embrasser Kurt. Sobre, il stressait un peu, c'était attendu, Kurt était le premier garçon qu'il embrassait et ... Oh okay, il y avait aussi des mains. Il ne savait pas vraiment pas quoi faire des siennes et il n'aurait jamais pensé que Kurt serait aussi entreprenant. Peut être était-ce vrai ? Peut être que ce n'était pas Kurt? Un frère jumeau? Non... Attendez... Oh...

-Tu réfléchis trop, grogna Alexander. Cesse d'utiliser ta tête et met ta langue au travail.

-Où est Kurt? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Blaine.

-T'es chiant, se plaignit Alex. Il est là, répondit-il cependant en désignant sa tête. Quelque part, dans un coin sombre.

-Comment est-ce possible?

-Raaa mais t'es con ou quoi? Ce n'est pas vraiment important.

-Mais... Il est toujours là? Non? Il peut voir...?

-Pas si je ne le veux pas. Et je ne le veux pas.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est plus drôle de le laisser dans l'ignorance. Il déteste ça. Tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas Blaine, on peut garder ça entre nous.

-Pourquoi? Répéta le bouclé.

-Parce que tu ne veux pas lui dire que tu as profité de son état psychologique pour obtenir ce que tu veux.

-Tu m'as sauté dessus !

-Tu t'es laissé faire !

Blaine ne pouvait pas le nier. C'était la vérité. Il savait qu'il était comme une mouche prise dans une toile d'araignée. Kurt, enfin Alexander, était l'araignée et elle savait très bien s'y prendre avec ses proies apparemment.

-C'est mon meilleur ami, murmura t-il.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne peux rien lui dire à propos de nous.

-Il n'y a pas de nous.

-C'est ce que tu dis mon chou, je pense qu'il y en aura un bientôt."

Oh Dieu. Il était foutu.

* * *

Le suricate

"I cry. I cry and I don't know why  
The fever becomes my home  
I cry. I cry and I don't know why  
The fever becomes my home  
Becomes my hoooomme  
Becomes my-he-ya-he-ya-he-y home  
Becomes my-he-ya-he-ya-he-y home"

(Je pleure, je pleure et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

La fièvre devient ma maison.

Je pleure, je pleure et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

La fièvre devient ma maison.

Devient ma maisooooooon.

Devient ma he ya he ya he y maison.

Devient ma he ya he ya he y maison.)

Expliquer à Kurt comment ils s'étaient tout deux retrouvés dans le même lit avait été compliqué. Mais il avait réussi. Kurt lui avait appris que Jeff et lui avaient rompu parce que Kurt ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise à propos de tout ça, Jeff avait été apparemment compréhensif, bien que déçu et attristé.

Blaine avait pu parler avec Kurt. Il savait désormais la vérité.

Schizophrénie.

Kurt avait pleuré. Il s'était excusé. Alexander n'était pas dangereux. Généralement, il prenait juste la place de Kurt quand celui-ci n'arrivait plus à gérer ses émotions et avait besoin d'un peu de calme. Alexander restait sage -du moins, c'était ce que Kurt pensait.

Blaine profita de la situation pendant quelques mois. Il était le meilleur ami de Kurt. Simplement son meilleur et rien de plus comme ça avait toujours été le cas, depuis le début. Il avait au début tenté de combattre Alexander. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il voulait Kurt, il l'avait toujours voulu. Alex avait raison. Alors, s'il pouvait avoir au moins cette part de Kurt, eh bien.. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait refuser.

Tout le monde était heureux. Alexander avait un nouveau jouet. Blaine obtenait une illusion. Kurt gardait son meilleur ami et avait enfin quelqu'un qui était au courant en dehors de sa famille.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Sebastian Smythe arrive?

Le suricate.

Transféré l'année suivante. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Avait vécu en France, évidemment.

La première fois que Blaine avait vu Sebastian dragué Kurt, il avait pensé que le châtain l'enverrait bouler. Ce mec était trop sûr de lui, trop vaniteux vraiment. Mais il s'était mis à parler Français. Alors tout avait changé. Encore une fois.

* * *

**Dalton Académie pour garçon de Westerville, 2011**

Kurtbastian

"I cry. I cry and I don't know why  
I cry. I cry and I don't know why  
It becomes my home  
It becomes my home  
It becomes my home"

(Je pleure, je pleure et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je pleure, je pleure et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Ça devient ma maison.

Ça devient ma maison.

Ça devient ma maison.)

"-Oh comme la jalousie te va bien, dit Alexander.

Il faisait froid cet hiver là. Blaine avait passé deux mois à regarder le couple que formait Kurt et Sebastian se développé. Etrangement, Sebastian traitait bien son meilleur ami, c'était le pire. Avec les regards, les baisers plus fougueux que ceux qu'il partageait avec Jeff. Les allusions aussi.

Ce soir là, Kurt s'était disputé au téléphone avec Finn, Alexander avait pris le relai, comme toujours, il avait simplement lancé une remarque désobligeante au géant, avait raccroché et s'était replié dans la chambre de Blaine, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils étaient actuellement nus dans le lit du bouclé.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, marmonna Blaine en réponse.

-Tu hais Sebastian.

-C'est un connard.

-Je suis d'accord, mais Kurt l'aime bien.

-Justement.

-Tu vois, tu es jaloux.

-C'est faux.

-Oh aller, ose me dire que tu n'as pas mal quand ils s'embrassent. C'est pire qu'avec Jeff hein?

-Je n'ai pas mal, je m'en moque.

-Tu es un vilain menteur Anderson, des fois, je me dis que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi.

-C'est probablement le cas.

-Ne sois pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que...

-Que quoi? Que j'ai toujours son amitié. Oui, je le sais. Est-ce que ça rend les choses plus faciles? Non. Parce qu'au final, ce putain de connard a Kurt.

-Et toi tu m'as moi.

-C'est la même chose.

-Bien sûr que non, Kurt et moi sommes différents.

-Mais vous partagez le même corps. Je couche donc avec mon meilleur ami alors qu'il a un petit ami.

-Tu couches avec le corps de ton meilleur ami, nuance très cher.

-Tu m'embrouilles, comme à chaque fois. Et pourquoi je continue de jouer à ce jeu hein? Kurt s'en rendra compte un jour.

-Il s'en rend déjà compte.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Il n'est pas si bête que ça. De toute façon, il a toujours voulu être avec toi. Il ne se l'avouera jamais. Mais je le sais, je partage sa tête.

-Alors pourquoi reste t-il avec Sebastian?

-Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles la réponse.

-Alex, ne joue pas avec moi.

-Pourquoi ne profites-tu pas simplement de ce que tu as?

-Et qu'ai-je hein? Quelques moments volés quand tu prends sa place? Je suis amoureux de Kurt, de toi. Tu vois, c'est le soucis, je ne sais même plus. Est-ce que je l'aime toujours lui? Ou est-ce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi à force de te voir? Mais dans tous les cas, je ne peux avoir qu'une partie. Celle sous l'iceberg, celle qui n'est quasiment qu'une illusion. Sebastian lui, il peut avoir Kurt tout le temps. Officiellement, tout le monde sait que Kurt est avec lui. Ils s'embrassent dans la salle commune, ils se tiennent la main. Ils...

-Couchent ensemble? Ouaip'. Et il est doué le petit. Kurt est encore en train d'apprendre par contre. C'est pas vraiment parfait. Mais qui l'eut cru? Le français est patient !

Une nouvelle lame de couteau. Kurt ne lui avait même pas dit...

-Il ne te l'a pas dit, ça craint.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça?

-C'est drôle.

-Tout dépend pour qui apparemment.

-Et pourtant, tu reviens quand même vers moi.

-T'as pas entendu la première partie?

-Quoi? Celle ou tu clames être amoureux de Kurt ET de moi. Pitié ! Je te l'ai dis, je ne suis pas Kurt. Je ne serais jamais lui. Je ne fais pas dans le sentimentalisme. Ça, c'est lui. Je suis là pour le protéger. Et pour m'amuser.

-C'est ce que je suis, hein? Un amusement.

-Oui. Tu le savais. Tu l'as toujours su, tu n'es jamais parti et tu ne partiras sûrement jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Alex?

-Je le sais. C'est tout. Cette situation te va, c'est la seule chose qui te permet de tenir même si au final, c'est encore pire. Au fond, t'aimes ça Blaine. Tu aimes le fait de pouvoir avoir au moins ça. Parce que Sebastian ne connaît pas mon existence. Il ne sait pas ce qui se cache sous l'adorable, pudique et prude Kurt.

-Pas si prude que ça apparemment.

-Bwarf, je te l'ai dis, il apprend encore. Moi, j'ai l'expérience et la fougue, la passion, c'est ce qui te plaît. Tu as l'occasion d'avoir la version améliorée.

-Tu parles.

-T'étais vraiment plus marrant avant.

-T'étais vraiment moins vache avant.

-La jalousie te rend con. Alors quoi? Sebastian est avec lui. Et maintenant? Remets toi. C'est de ta faute je te signale. Tes potes t'avaient prévenu. T'as voulu jouer les amis, voilà, tu as ce que tu voulais. Sauf si tout ça n'était qu'une excuse. C'était quoi la vraie raison? T'étais trop lâche?

-Ta gueule Alex.

-J'aime bien quand t'es énervé. Ça te rend encore plus sexy.

-Alex, arrête.

-Résiste moi Blaine, vas-y.

-Putain mais ta gueule.

-Sinon quoi? Souffla le double à son oreille et ça y était. Il savait qu'une fois encore, il avait perdu.

-Sinon... Tenta t-il.

-Aller Anderson.

-Et puis merde."

Il abandonnait. Encore une fois, Alexander était le vainqueur et lui, l'éternel perdant. C'était une histoire trop complexe. Kurt était son meilleur ami. Kurt était de plus en plus proche du "je suis tombé amoureux de Sebastian Smythe" et il y avait Alexander. Si différent et si semblable. Blaine était au milieu de tout ça et il savait que tout finirait mal.

Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde dans l'équation.

Un jour, Kurt se débarasserait probablement d'Alexander. C'était certain même.

_Tu n'as pas vu un médecin? Lui avait demandé Blaine._

_Si. J'ai un traitement._

_Alors pourquoi est-il toujours là?_

_Parce que j'ai besoin de lui. Un jour, j'apprendrai à gérer. _

_Alors il s'en ira._

_C'est tout à fait ça. _

Alexander était éphémère. C'était ça le pire, savoir qu'un jour, il le perdrait lui aussi. Sebastian gagnerait tout alors et Blaine retrouverait le rôle du juste meilleur ami , si Kurt ne lui en voulait pas trop.

* * *

Et le vainqueur est...

"The fever becomes my home  
Becomes my-he-ya-he-ya-he-y home"

(La fièvre devient ma maison.

Devient ma he ya he ya he y maison )

Blaine ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Il voulait un endroit tranquille pour écrire, à la rigueur, réviser s'il manquait d'inspiration. Et voilà qu'il était dans la salle de répétition des Warblers. Incapable de bouger. Le coeur battant la chamade, douloureux, voulant s'échapper. Les membres paralysés. Les yeux grand ouvert. Il aimerait pouvoir les fermer, se boucher les oreilles mais son corps le trahit. Le fait assister à ça.

Kurt et Sebastian. KurtBastian comme s'amusent à les appeler tous les autres.

Adieu le Kurt qui partageait des baisers chastes avec Jeff.

Kurt était là, sur Sebastian. Sur ce putain de canapé. Et ça n'avait plus rien de chaste. Sa veste était au sol, tout comme celle de son petit-ami. Petit-ami, ces deux mots de rien du tout assemblé provoquaient à eux seuls une douleur singulière. Ce que ne serait jamais Blaine. Le petit-ami de Kurt. Il ne lui manquait qu'un mot. Il avait la moitié. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il aurait dû partir. Se détourner de cette scène, ne pas s'infliger cette torture. Mais il en était incapable.

Alors il restait planté là, ses livres à la main, son sac pendouillant dans l'air, la respiration coupé. Il voulait pleurer, s'échapper. Mais il restait. Il observait son meilleur ami embrasser le cou de Sebastian avec envie. Et ce connard, ce satané suricate ouvrit les yeux. Il vit Blaine. Il aimait ça, le bouclé pouvait le voir. Il poussa un gémissement prononcé lorsque Kurt passa sa langue de son cou à sa clavicule et qu'il passa quelque seconde là et Blaine devinait la suite. Un bruit de sucions. Sebastian était marqué, sien.

Le salopard attrapa Kurt par la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec force. Il montrait à Blaine qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait. Kurt ne résista pas, au contraire.

Blaine savait qu'il devait partir lorsque Kurt se mit à se frotter contre son petit-ami.

Il ferma les yeux, enfin. Il réunit toutes ses forces pour s'en aller.

Alexander lui manquait.

Sebastian Smythe : 1

Blaine Anderson : 0

"My home  
My home  
My home"

(Ma maison.

Ma maison.

Ma maison.)

"-J'ai commencé à prendre le traitement, annonça Kurt peu avant la fin de l'année.

-Q-quoi?

-Je n'ai plus besoin de lui. Sebastian ... J'ai changé grâce à lui Blaine. Je suis plus fort.

-Tu as toujours été fort.

-Pas sans Alexander. Mais ça fait des semaines qu'il n'est plus là. Et je me sens bien.

-Il ne te manque pas?

-Non. C'était une part de moi mais je ... Je suis prêt Blaine.

-Tu l'aimes?

-Alexander?

-Non. Sebastian.

-Oui, répondit Kurt en rougissant. Je l'aime.

-Pourquoi?

-Il me rend meilleur. Il a ses mauvais côtés, mais personne n'est parfait. Il m'a appris a m'accepter.

-Il est au courant? Pour Alex?

-Non. Mais ce n'est pas grave, bientôt, Alex ne sera qu'un souvenir.

-Une illusion, murmura Blaine.

C'était le moment. Les adieux.

-Oui, tu sais, je me considère comme étant chanceux. Je suis heureux que tu l'aies connu. Je suis heureux de savoir qu'une personne m'a accepté complètement. En dehors de ma famille.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami, Kurt, bien sûr que je t'accepte.

-Et tu es le mien Blaine, je ne te dirai jamais au revoir."

_On sait tous que tu en pinces pour lui depuis qu'il est venu nous espionner. Et après des semaines à vous tourner autour, il arrive ici ! A Dalton! C'est ta chance mec !_

_Il te voulait tu sais, mais t'as vraiment été stupide toi aussi. Vous seriez peut être bien ensemble, bête comme vous êtes._

_Tu es très mignon, mais tu te poses trop de question. Tu as voulu jouer aux mentors et il te file entre les doigts. Tu as perdu tes chances._

_-La jalousie te rend con. Alors quoi? Sebastian est avec lui. Et maintenant? Remets toi. C'est de ta faute je te signale. Tes potes t'avaient prévenu. T'as voulu jouer les amis, voilà, tu as ce que tu voulais. Sauf si tout ça n'était qu'une excuse. C'était quoi la vraie raison? T'étais trop lâche?_

Et à cet instant, en repensant à tout ces évènements, Blaine sut que c'est ce qu'il avait été. Un lâche. Sebastian avait gagné. Il ne serait que le meilleur ami de Kurt, sans Alexander, il ne pouvait plus se raccrocher à ce petit espoir ridicule qui trottait sagement au fond de lui . Kurt ne serait jamais sien.

Et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

* * *

Bon, voilà pour cet OS.

Non, pas de fin heureuse pour Klaine. J'ai beau aimé ce couple, il y a toujours cette question au fond de ma tête "pourquoi Blaine a t-il mit autant de temps? Que ce serait-il passé si Kurt en avait eut marre d'attendre?"

J'ai aimé écrire ce personnage qu'est Alexander, ce double un peu étrange, légèrement mauvais.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu à vous aussi :) et que vous avez apprécié l'histoire en général.

Higure.

* * *

La chanson utilisée est : Schizophrenia de Blue October.


End file.
